The disclosure is directed to optical transceiver modules for use in electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to optical transceiver modules that may be installed into a port of the electronic device.
As electronic devices move toward operation at faster data rates the electrical interfaces on these devices along with the electrical transmission cables will reach their bandwidth capacity limitations. Additionally, the electronic devices are trending to smaller and thinner footprints.
Conventional optical transceivers modules are known that are designed for data center applications to enable relatively high data speed transfer. These conventional optical transceivers are housed within cages or shells so that the transceivers can be inserted and secured into equipment and locked into place. In other words, the components of the conventional transceivers are contained within the cages or shells. Moreover, the cages or shells provide an outer framework for inserting the module into a respective port for attaching the module to the desired equipment. Thus, conventional optical transceivers are relatively large and bulky devices.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for optical interfaces that may be used for relatively small devices like typical consumer applications such personnel devices such as smart phones, tablets and other consumer devices that have a relatively small footprint. The concepts disclosed herein solve this unresolved need for optical interfaces for small form-factor devices.